mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles in Mafia II
In Mafia II, every vehicle can be driven from the beginning of the game, unlike Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven in which the player had to be taught how to steal certain vehicles before they are drivable. Even though they all can be driven from the start of the game some are not unlocked until the 50's segment of the game. Cars can run out of fuel, suffer body damage, get dirty, and explode. Upgrades and repairs can be purchased at the Empire Automobile Shop. Car trunks can be opened. Car hoods can also be opened to fix the engine if it breaks due to damage. The player can "make a car his own" through customization. Performance upgrades; color changes; new tires and a personal license plate. It is suggested that some cars are bullet proof (Henry Tomasino when talking about The Fat Man's limousine, that can be destroyed with the MG42 in the respective mission). Much to the dismay of many fans, despite the speculated hype, motorcycles will not be included in the game. There were said to be a total of around 70 to 80 vehicles across the 8 years of the game's storyline; but the game only has 37 accesible vehicles, excluding pre-order bonus vehicles. Normal cars 40s Culver * Culver Empire ** Culver Empire Police Special Jefferson * Jefferson Provincial Lassiter * Lassiter Series 69 Shubert * Shubert 38 ** Taxi ** Delivery Van ** Hearse * Shubert Pickup * Shubert Series AB * Shubert LKW * Shubert Snow Plow Smith * Smith Coupe * Smith DeLuxe Wagon * Smith V8 Walter * Walter Coupe Others * Parry City Bus * GAI 353 Military Truck 50s Ascot Bailey * Ascot Bailey S200 Berkley * Berkley Kingfisher Hank * Hank B Houston * Houston Wasp ISW * ISW 508 Lassiter * Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood Potomac * Potomac Indian Shubert * Shubert Armored Truck * Shubert Beverly * Shubert Frigate Bolt/Smith * Smith Custom 200 ** Smith Custom 200 Police Special * Smith Mainline * Smith Thunderbolt Walker * Walker Rocket Windsor * Windsor Quicksilver ** Windsor Quicksilver Taxi Other * Milk Truck Bonus cars Bonus cars are additional cars that are unlocked from the Made Man Pack, War Hero Pack, Vegas Pack, Greaser Pack and Renegade Pack. Each pack contains two cars each as well as two types of clothing to fit each pack. Made Man Pack (Comes with the collector's edition of Mafia II) * Cossack * Roller GL300 War Hero Pack (Comes with the pre-order of Mafia II) * Walter Military * Walter Utility Vegas Pack (Comes with the pre-order of Mafia II) * Chaffeque XT * Jefferson Futura Greaser Pack (Comes with the pre-order of Mafia II) * Shubert Pickup Hot Rod * Smith 34 Hot Rod Renegade Pack (Comes with the pre-order of Mafia II) * Potomac Elysium * Walter Hot Rod ---- Vehicle Modification Car Paint - The follow command variations via LUA, will allow you to paint your vehicle(s) with different paint schemes/decals. game.game:GetActivePlayer():GetOwner():SetPainting ("xx") where xx is painting dds name: Use the following inputs for different paint schemes: *HotRod-cucky a stin2 - Screenshot *HotRod-cucky a stin4 - Screenshot *HotRod-jehly2 - Screenshot *HotRod-plameny5 - Screenshot *HotRod-plameny3 - Screenshot *HotRod-TEXT-2 - Screenshot *HotRod-TEXT-1 - Screenshot *HotRod-TEXT-3 - Screenshot See also *Vehicles *Vehicle brands Category:Vehicles in Mafia II Category:Vehicles